Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a support bar for a material web that is wound to form a coreless roll, which at at least one end can be provided with a bearing journal that projects beyond the roll and which is rotatable relative to the roll. The invention further pertains to a roll having such a support bar and a dispensing system with a dispenser and at least one roll. The support bar includes at least two parts.
Such a support bar and a dispensing system are disclosed, for example, in my earlier application US 2014/353418 A1 and its counterpart WO 2013/123536. The dispensing system includes a dispenser, the side walls of which have guides for the insertion of a coreless roll of a material web, through which the support bar passes. At least one of the two guides is in the form of a leg and a bearing journal is arranged rotatably at the end of the support bar, that projects out of the roll, the bearing journal at its end having a groove which can be pushed on to the leg. Although the bearing journal cannot rotate on the leg the support bar can rotate with the roll when unrolling the material web, for example household paper, sanitary paper etc from the roll so that it can be wound in a coreless roll and does not require the usual core sleeve.
A further support bar for a paper roll is described in US 2012/0111987. That support bar comprises three parts, wherein a hollow central part passes through the paper roll and has slotted end regions which project therefrom and which are provided with inwardly directed projections. At each side, a bearing journal provided with a cylindrical plug-in portion is pushed into the central part, in which case the projections at the projecting slotted end regions of the central portion bend out and latch into a peripheral groove in the cylindrical plug-in portion of the bearing journal outside the paper roll. Each bearing journal has a guide flange for bearing against the dispenser side wall and therefore in each operation of refilling a paper roll a bearing journal has to be removed in order to be able to push the paper roll on to the central part which is then re-fitted.